This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data. Recently, development is being waged for camera modules having a handshake correction function correcting a phenomenon of an image obtained from an image sensor being shaken in response to handshake of a user holding a mobile phone.
Meantime, a holder member fixing a lens may collide with a cover member or a base when a lens driving device having a handshake correction function is generated with an external shock. The shock applied to the lens driving device is conventionally asymmetrical such as a fall, and the applied shock is generated in such a manner as to be concentrated to any corner or a lateral surface, whereby a holder member may create a deformation of a support member supporting the holder member while the holder member moves beyond a design value. The problem is that, when the support member is deformed, the handshake correction control is not properly implemented, and an optical system cannot be normally aligned on an optical axis to disadvantageously disable a correct obtainment of an image. Another problem is that the handshake correction function cannot be properly operated, when changes are generated on a distance between a coil unit and a magnet performing a handshake correction function.